<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by vh1660924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078821">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vh1660924/pseuds/vh1660924'>vh1660924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love, Misunderstandings, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Sex, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vh1660924/pseuds/vh1660924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters and Nelly are a loving couple who have known each other ever since 4th Grade. Now, in the present day, they are teenagers attending high school. What happens when Butters feels lust towards Nelly, but tries to avoid her? How will Nelly react to it? Will they salvage their relationship, or will things turn sour for them?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Nelly (South Park: Free Willzyx)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first South Park fan fiction. Takes place in an alternate universe.</p><p>WARNING: Contains sexual references and languages.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Butters and Nelly visit their first day as second-years at South Park High School, enjoying their time together. However, Butters has some unresolved feelings he wants to keep hidden from Nelly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Butters, come on! We're gotta be late!" Nelly said. She was dragging Butters by the hand as they raced towards South Park High School. Despite wearing high-heeled boots, Nelly was running faster than Butters, who can barely keep up with her.</p><p>"Hey, s-slow down, Nelly!" Butters said.</p><p>Butters and Nelly were originally freshmen who have known each other since 4th Grade. Now, they're starting the year as sophomores. They used to hate each other all the time when they were kids, but now they're dating. Butters wore a blue sweatshirt, green pants, and black sneakers. Nelly wore a green sweater with a flower on her chest, a dark green cargo miniskirt, and brown boots.</p><p>The couple reached the school entrance, where students were walking in and out. "Thank goodness." Nelly said, sighing in relief. Behind her, Butters panted with both hands on his knees. Nelly dragged him out of bed this morning almost immediately after they woke up. Since they didn't have driver's licenses, they were forced to travel on foot.</p><p>When he looks up, Butters sees the curve of Nelly's ass through the fabric of her skirt. Her legs nearly touched by the knees as Butters felt his face heat up. He stared at the hemline of her skirt, thinking, <em>'I wonder how she looks underneath there...'</em></p><p>He snapped the thoughts immediately out of his head. <em>'Bad Butters!'</em></p><p>Nelly turned to Butters, smiling joyously at him. "Isn't this exciting, Butters?! We're going to become sophomores!" She jumped excitingly, causing Butters' face to heat up again after he saw her breasts bouncing.</p><p>"Y-yeah, uh, guess we are." Butters scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously. Nelly suddenly squeezed him with a hug. Butters' heart pounded and his blood raced as he felt her warm, soft body squishing against him. "I love you so much, Butters." Nelly whispered into his ear.</p><p>"Oh geez, um, I... I love you too, N-N-Nelly!" Butters stuttered.</p><p>Nelly softened her hug and gazed up at Butters. She leaned forward and kissed him in the mouth. Butters became lost in the feeling and kisses her back. Nelly had her arms around his neck, while Butters pulled her closer until their bodies were touching. Their tongues and mouths danced while arousal fills them like the air they breathe in. Butters suddenly stopped, gently pushing her away.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Nelly asked in concern.</p><p>"Nelly, um, can we... can we do this later? W-w-we got class to go to. I'll see you inside." Butters walks into the building, holding onto his bookbag. Nelly sighed and walked inside with him. She tried to grab his butt while in the hallway, but Butters fidgeted and moved away from her. Nelly's heart sank but she tried to ignore it, shoving her hands into her pockets.</p>
<hr/><p>In Sex Ed, Butters didn't pay attention to the teacher, but instead his girlfriend. Nelly's skirt revealed her legs up to her thighs, which seem to meld together when she crosses them. Her skirt gets slightly pulled up by her seat, almost exposing her ass. Butters felt a growing feeling in his pants, from his groin area, which he tried to stop by pushing it back down, but only felt hurt doing that.</p><p>While writing notes, Nelly looks at Butters and waved at him with a smile. Butters immediately got up. "M-Mrs. Teacher, can... may I please be excused?" The teacher gives him a bathroom pass and he ran down the hallways. Nelly was confused. What did she do wrong?</p><p>Butters jerked his wiener off in the bathroom, thinking about Nelly and screaming her name. "Nelly! Oh Nelly! Ah, agh!!" He ejaculates over the toilet and leans against the wall for support. It was embarrassing, walking out on his girl just to pleasure himself. He hoped nobody heard or saw that. He wiped the toilet clean and returned to class, avoiding eye contact with Nelly. Nelly became concerned.</p>
<hr/><p>In the cafeteria, Butters has a private conversation with Kenny on the lunch table.</p><p>"So it's like, every time I'm near her, I just... I just get this weird feeling in my wiener and I get really nervous a-and I can't look at Nelly without having butterflies around my stomach."</p><p>"<em>In</em> your stomach, Butters." Kenny clarified. "Also, I think you're just tapping into your primal male urges."</p><p>"W-What do you mean?" Butters asked.</p><p>Kenny sighed. "Butters, you ever get those dreams where, when you think about a girl, white stuff comes out of nowhere as you wake up?"</p><p>"Yeah, I get those a lot. Especially in elementary school. Why?"</p><p>"Well," Kenny clicks his tongue, "I think you just want to have sex with her."</p><p>Butters blushed and widens his eyes. "What!?" He almost shouts. Kenny smiles.</p><p>"Come on, man, we all know you want to fuck her."</p><p>"B-bu-but, we're just kids! And I don't want to get married with Nelly, I have my whole life ahead of me."</p><p>"You don't need marriage to have sex, you know. My ex-girlfriend gave me a blowjob when I was only 10."</p><p>"Yeah but... you died afterwards 'cause she has syphilis. Plus, it was underage sex."</p><p>Kenny had a more ugly expression. "Yeah, thanks for reawakening that memory. God, no wonder I broke up with her."</p><p>"Hey Butters!" Nelly walked up to the table and sat next to Butters, scooting <em>very</em> close to him beyond his comfort zone. Kenny practically wolf-whistled, wanting to see where this is going, as he leaned back while eyeing at them. Nelly snuggled close to Butters, embracing his arm while Butters looks like he's about to burst from embarrassment.</p><p>"What were you two boys talking about?" Nelly asked Butters.</p><p>Butters felt like a deer in the headlights as he struggles to form a sentence. "Um... we, uh, we...duh-!"</p><p>"He was talking about how great you were." Kenny said, interrupting the conversation. He smiled as both Nelly and Butters looked at him. "He said that he was <em>very</em> lucky to have a girlfriend as smart, pretty, and strong-willed as you." He winked at a blushing Butters, who looked at his smiling girlfriend.</p><p>"Oh, did he now?" Nelly said seductively, nuzzling her boyfriend's arm. Butters felt his stomach rising. His silence gave Kenny a nod to continue.</p><p>"Yeah. And he also said that he likes how you style your hair into such cute pig tails, how your outfit matches your gorgeous green eyes, and how your legs look like shiny pearls on a Greek statue."</p><p>Nelly blushed intensely, putting a hand over her beating chest as she looked down at herself. Her jaw opens up, she ruffles her hair, and giggles girlishly as she looks at her boyfriend, "Oh, Butters!" She pecks him in the cheek. Butters barfs, spewing green junk out on the table.</p><p>"Ew!" Nelly yelled.</p><p>"Sick!" Kenny said.</p><p>"Oh god...!" Butters pukes out some more vomit. "I think... I think I need to go to the bathroom." He gets up and runs out the hallways again. Nelly looks at him worriedly before glaring at Kenny. "Care to explain to me what's going on?" She asked almost threateningly.</p><p>Kenny shrugged. "Don't know. Ask him yourself."</p>
<hr/><p>In the gymnasium, Nelly was playing volleyball with Annie, Red, Wendy, Bebe, and Lola. She had on a white sleeveless shirt and white shorts that exposed her arms and legs. Butters was on the bleachers, his face turning very red as he sees Nelly's armpit when she serves the ball, or when she grabbed her shorts to fan out some heat and sweat. </p><p>Butters felt himself getting hard again. He desperately tries to hide it from the rest of the classmates. It was embarrassing enough that he told Kenny before his best friend almost ratted him out. It was another that if the others guys started making fun of him for having a boner at school. It was almost as bad as being grounded.</p><p>He asked the gym teacher if he can be excused and ran into the bathroom, again. Nelly sees this and bites her lip.</p><p>When the girls were in the locker room, Nelly had Annie cornered against her locker.</p><p>"Please!" Annie begged. "I don't know anything, I swear!" She puts up her arms futilely in an attempt to defend herself against Nelly, but it was useless.</p><p>"Don't lie to me, you fucking bitch!" Nelly tears her arms away and shoves her against her locker, making a loud clanging sound. "I know that you used to do business with Butters' kissing company! So fess up, what's wrong!?"</p><p>"I don't know!" Annie repeated. "I don't know!" She was practically crying and sobbing while she huddles herself on the floor. Lola walks up and shoves Nelly away from her.</p><p>"Nelly, leave her alone!" Lola crotches down and helps Annie up. "It's okay, go. I'll deal with Nelly." Annie nods and gets up, putting her clothes on frantically and running away. Lola glares at Nelly.</p><p>"Nelly, what is your problem!?"</p><p>"<em>You're</em> my problem, you fucking whore!" Nelly snarled. Lola tensed up in anger and confusion.</p><p>"Hey! W-what did I do!?"</p><p>"You flirted with Butters back when we were at Fourth Grade! So now he's avoiding me!"</p><p>Lola curled her brows in confusion. "Butters is avoiding you? What, did you two get into a fight or some-?"</p><p>"Don't change the subject!" Nelly snapped. "I know you have something to do with it!" She grabs Lola and shoves her against the lockers. "You still have feelings for my boyfriend!"</p><p>Lola grabs Nelly's wrists and turns her against the lockers, reversing their positions. "Okay, first: I had only had feelings for Butters because he wrote a book. Second, I'm completely over him. Third, I'm dating Kenny. And finally, you're being both irrational and delusional right now!"</p><p>Nelly breaks free from her grip. "Whatever! Just stay away from my man, bitch!" She pushes Lola again. "I know you did something! I asked your stupid-ass boyfriend and he ain't telling me shit! So either <em><strong>you're</strong> </em>gonna tell me, or I'll send your flunky ass flying!"</p><p>Lola slaps Nelly hard against the face, nearly turning her whole body. Nelly looks at her in shock. "I'm sorry, but you totally deserved that." Lola said. "So how about this: You tell me what your problem is about Butters or I'll have to knock every teeth out of your gums for mocking my little Kenny-kins. What's it going to be?"</p><p>Nelly takes in several deep breaths, her eyes becoming misty. She bites her lower lip, as she gives out a tiny whimper. Her eyes became red right before she broke down into tears.</p><p>"Butters has been avoiding me in class and school!" She wailed through her sore larynx. "We were making out and all of a sudden, he just pushed me away to class!" She wiped her nose while sobbing. "Every time I try to get close to him...<em>(sniff)</em> he... <em>(hic)</em>...  he just ask the teacher 'Can I please may be excused?' and just walked away to the bathroom. He even barfed when I tried to kiss him!"</p><p>"Ew, gross!"</p><p>"I know! <em>(sniff)</em> I got so sad, scared, and confuse and angry I..." Nelly shivered and cried harder, more tears coming out like a waterfall. "The last straw was when he walked out on me during my volleyball game, so I just lost it! Then I remember you and Annie talking to him, so I thought... I thought you or her tried to take him away from me! I'm sorry..." Nelly cried into her hands, feeling ashamed for what she's done.</p><p>"Okay, sheesh!" Lola grabbed Nelly's shoulders. "For such a tough girl, you're so sensitive." Lola takes Nelly and sits next to her on a bench. Nelly cries out some more while Lola pats her back. "Yeah that's it, just let it all out, princess."</p><p>"I just <em>(sniff)</em>... I just don't know what I did wrong! Did I do something to offend him?! Maybe I was too straightforward? What is wrong with me?!" Nelly was given a tissue paper by Lola and blows into it, throwing it into the trash.</p><p>"Well, first off, what happened between you two? I know there must be some kind of trigger that caused this, um... rift that the both of you are dealing with. Any ideas?"</p><p>Nelly ponders to herself. "Well... when we first came to school, me and Butters were... kissing..."</p><p>Lola nods. "Mmm-hmm. And?"</p><p>"Then we started embracing each other, and... well... Butters just pushed me away and headed to class. I tried to grab his butt, but he moved away from me."</p><p>Lola gave a sly smirk. "Keep going. I like where this is going."</p><p>Nelly felt uncomfortable, but kept going. "Then... in Sex Ed, I saw Butters looking at me." Nelly blushed. "He was staring at my legs and skirt, I-I think he was checking me out. I noticed that he got embarrassed and maybe a little flustered, so I waved at him to let him know that I didn't mind." Nelly rubbed her knuckles together, much like Butters. "But then he got up and went to the bathroom. He returned to class, but he didn't look at me."</p><p>"Oh gee, I wonder why..." Lola rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Then we were in the cafeteria, then, well... I tried to get close to Butters, I kissed him, I hugged him, I nuzzled him, and I flirted with him any way I can. But when I asked what he and Kenny were talking about, he couldn't even form a single sentence." Nelly looks down with a dejected expression. "And... well, the rest is history."</p><p>Lola tabbed her chin a few times. "Kenny did told me about that. At first, I thought it was just a quirk in your relationship, like Wendy and Stan, but it seems to be much more. Based on what you told me, it seems Butters has some... unwanted thoughts about you."</p><p>Nelly looked at her, confused. "What unwanted thoughts?"</p><p>"Well, did you ever consider fucking him!?" Lola gave her a cheeky smile.</p><p>Nelly blushed and widened her expression, looking horrified. "WHAT!? That is disgusting!"</p><p>"But I thought you loved him."</p><p>"I do! But I don't want to marry him! We're only 16!"</p><p>Lola sighed and facepalmed. "Nelly, girl, you have so much to learn. First of all, nothing says that only married couples can fuck. Second, this is the problem you and Butters face; despite how lovey-dovey you two act, you both have terrible communication skills and keep everything bottled up inside. That's why you took your anger out on me and Annie instead of speaking it with your boyfriend."</p><p>"Well, what was I supposed to do!? Ask him? Butters is scared of his own shadow! He wouldn't like his pushy girlfriend pressuring him for answers now, would he!?"</p><p>"And that's where <em>your</em> problem lies: You're scared that Butters will lose interest in you someday, so you tried to put up this image that you're his ideal girlfriend, you dress like a princess and act as his lady-in-shining-armor whenever he reaches his lowest point. Sometimes, you need to confront Butters and make him stand on his own."</p><p>What Lola said resonated with Nelly, somehow. Nelly looks at her lap, feeling herself tearing up as she squeezes her hands together. "I just... want... for him to pay attention to me again. Is that so wrong?"</p><p>"No, it's not. You both deserve to be happy, but you can only really be happy if you're both honest with each other. Just go up to Butters, ask him nicely what's happening, and if he refuses to talk, cut him out. A boyfriend who refuses to open up to his girlfriend isn't worth having."</p><p>Nelly had a tear drop from her eye. She wipes it away, smiling at Lola. "Thanks, Lola." She got up and dressed into her casual clothing. While she was doing that, Lola smiles and takes out her phone, texting to Kenny.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nelly confronts Butters to get some answers out of him, but can Butters explain what's on his mind without endangering his relationship?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school bell rings and all the students leave to go home. Butters was walking out of the entrance when he saw Nelly standing before him. "Oh, Nelly. H-how are you doing today?" He asked.</p>
<p>Nelly looked at him with a straight expression. "Butters, it's about time we have a talk." </p>
<p>Butters looked nervous for a second. "Eh, talk about what?"</p>
<p>Nelly grabbed his hand and dragged him behind the school. Making sure nobody was watching them, Nelly pins her boyfriend against the wall and looks at him dead in the eyes. "Butters, I know something is up."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"You've been avoiding me throughout the day, and I want to know why."</p>
<p>"I-I... I have no idea what you're talking about?" He gives her the innocent look, but Nelly isn't falling for it.</p>
<p>“Butters, do you love me?”</p>
<p>“Wha?” Butters paused. “Well of course I do.”</p>
<p>“Then, why are you avoiding me?”</p>
<p>“Nelly, you’re giving me very personal questions and you’re invading my personal space,” Butters tried to break free, but to no avail, “So please, could you-?”</p>
<p>“Answer the damn question, Butters!” Nelly shouted. Butters freezes in fear.</p>
<p>“I-...I just...ngh!” Butters was getting a hard on again because he’s so close to Nelly. Worse, she had her leg between his thighs, so he can feel her touching his groin. Butters blushed like a cherry-flavor candy as he avoids eye contact.</p>
<p>“Look at me in the eye when you answer!” Nelly screeched, surprising Butters. “You’re making me really mad, Butters!”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I just, it’s just...!” Butters was on the verge of crying, his face contorting into sadness. Nelly looks dissatisfied.</p>
<p>“Crying? Are you fucking serious?! Butters, I know you’ve been staring at me during class and the gym! So tell me!” She slams Butters against the wall. “Why are you avoiding me!?”</p>
<p>Butters was now completely terrified of Nelly. She was once his beloved girlfriend, but now she’s become a demon. A bully and a person of hatred, much like when they were kids. Just the thought of it terrifies him, and he felt horrible knowing that he drove her this way.</p>
<p>"Nelly I'm... I'm sorry that I hurt you, babe. It's just... I... I can't tell you. It involves a personal history, and I-I'm not ready to tell you. So please, maybe sometime-?" He tries to grab Nelly's arms, but Nelly slaps him across the face. Butters felt hurt, physically and emotionally, as a red hand mark formed on his left cheek, and more tears came out of his eyes.</p>
<p>"BULLSHIT!! You're supposed to tell me <strong>now</strong>, Butters!" Nelly felt more hurt and angry than she ever had. What's more, to Butters' astonishment, tears began to appear in her eyes as well. "I'm your girlfriend, I'm supposed to know you more than anyone else in this school! <em>(sniff)</em> I'm always there for you, I protect you, and I try to make you happy!" She wipes her itchy red eye furiously. Butters tried to comfort her, but she immediately backs away. "And this is how you repay me!? By avoiding me? Making me feel like I'm nothing?? Like I just <em>wasted my time with you!?</em>"</p>
<p>A tearful Butters looked in shock and surprise. Had he squandered every goodwill Nelly gave him? Did he really made her feel like she's unappreciated and worthless? If so, why didn't he notice until now? If that’s the case, then he really felt like a crappy boyfriend. He really did avoid her throughout the school, without even telling her why, seemingly for no reason whatsoever. Well, Butters <em>did</em> have a reason to not tell her, but he always felt afraid of admitting the truth to Nelly. The time is now, it seems.</p>
<p>"Nelly I'm..." Butters takes a deep breath, speaking with the straightest voice he can. "I'm sorry, please let me explain."</p>
<p>"Too late!" Nelly wipes her eyes one last time before looking at Butters. "I hate you." She said coldly.</p>
<p>Butters was caught off-guard. "What was that?"</p>
<p>"I said I hate you!" She repeated loudly. "I hate you Butters, I hope you die! Goodbye!" She walks away.</p>
<p><em>'No, no it cannot be!</em>' Butters thought. He felt the whole world crashing down on him and the ground beneath him crumbled. Nelly was his girlfriend for years and he's not going let his relationship suffer. Not ever again.</p>
<p>"Nelly, no! Wait, please!" He tried to grab her hand, but she swiped it away. She glared angrily at Butters.</p>
<p>"Get away from me, you fucking asshole!" She pushes him. Butters felt the hard impact of her palms strike him through his chest, sending waves of pain and misery through his person. He starts to cry as he takes Nelly's hand.</p>
<p>"Get off of me!" Nelly shrieked as she wrestles with Butters. She swung her other hand at him, but Butters caught it to restrain her. Nelly finally pushes him down and lays on top of him, pinning him down. Butters looked in fear as Nelly lifts her hand and forms a fist. He closes his eyes as she takes a swing at him.</p>
<p>But she couldn't. Nelly's hand stopped, as though it had a mind of its own. She couldn't force it down, no matter how hard she tried. Butters opened his eyes and saw this, being confused by his former girlfriend. Nelly was upset and livid. Why couldn't she hit Butters, despite everything he put her through? She had no problem doing it when they were kids! But, he did say he had something to explain, so that's probably it right? Not because she still felt an inkling of respect for the asshole that broke her heart and left it a ragged hole, right!? Right!?</p>
<p>"Um, Nelly what are you...?"</p>
<p>"Shut up!" Nelly gets up, dusting herself off. She looked at her hand as though it betrayed her and angrily shoved it into her pocket. She let Butters back up to his feet and walked towards the nearest bench, to which he follows. They sat down next to each other, but Nelly scoots far away from him. "You got 10 minutes to explain, that's it. After that, we're done."</p>
<p>Now Butters was under a lot of pressure. He had only 10 minutes to admit the truth to Nelly, or else his relationship is over. This is on top of all the other mess that has gone on during today. He has little to no time to process all these events, but if he wants to stay with Nelly, he has to push himself forward. His love was at stake.</p>
<p>"Okay..." Butters takes a deep breath before wiping away his tears. Nelly felt an inkling of sadness upon seeing this, but tried to force herself to remain cold and spiteful. Butters continued, "Nelly... do you remember my ex-girlfriend, Charlotte?"</p>
<p>"The bitch that broke up with you back at Elementary school? What about her!?" Nelly always felt a bit jealous that Charlotte dated Butters first, and she hoped that Butters didn't have feelings for her again. She could be wrong though.</p>
<p>"It's just..." Butters wipes away another tear and sniffled. "Before we broke up, we had a happy relationship. We-we usually contacted each other through Skype."</p>
<p>"Oh what, you want to get back to her!? Do you still have feelings for her!? Did you talk to her behind my back!!?" Nelly's emotions flared.</p>
<p>"NO! It's not that! Anyways... Charlotte was the first girlfriend I ever had who didn't love me for superficial reasons or because she wanted my money." Nelly rolled her eyes, but she let Butters continue. "But then... it happened. This internet troll named Skankhunt42, whoever he was, started saying mean things to girls online, and all of the sudden, men were treated as the enemy by most women. Charlotte broke up with me, even though I didn't do nothing wrong, and I was left alone and miserable. What's worse, I never heard from her since then, so I thought either she died or she never felt regret for breaking up with me. If..." Butters made a hiccup and wipes away more tears. "If our relationship suffered and died just like that, then how can I ever find true love ever again?" He continued to cry, despite holding back his tears.</p>
<p>Try as she might, Nelly couldn't help but felt empathy for Butters. Having a few failed relationships herself, she knows what it's like to feel heartbroken and wondering what to do when an ex-lover leaves you. It's one of the primary reasons she used to hate boys, particularly Butters, before she dated him. It doesn't excuse Butters avoiding her throughout the day, but she knows exactly where he's coming from. She scoots closer to him and puts her hand on his back.</p>
<p>"Butters, please don't cry." She said. Butters gasped and looked at her.</p>
<p>"Nelly... I thought you hated me."</p>
<p>"Oh, I still do... but...." She takes one of Butters' hands and grasps it tightly, making eye contact with him. "I want to you tell me, from the bottom of your heart, what's the matter. Why are you avoiding me? Why is it hard for you to tell me the truth?" Nelly can tell from his eyes that Butters is still afraid of her, so she uses her other hand to gently caress his cheek, the same one she slapped earlier. "I promise, I won't be mad at you if you tell me. So please..." She loosens her grip on his hand, "...do it for me, Leopold."</p>
<p>Butters felt joy and happiness, but he tried to restrain himself, lest he pissed Nelly off again. "Okay!" He choked out. He felt Nelly's hand, not necessarily loving, but still sweet nonetheless. "Nelly, for as long as I've known you, you have always been the most beautiful, kindest, a-and best girl I've ever known, and I never meant to offend you." He tenses, waiting for Nelly to lash out at him, but she didn't. She remained calm, just like she promised.</p>
<p>"Go on." Nelly said. She bit her lower lip, probably in an attempt to control her emotions.</p>
<p>"And, what I liked about you is that, no matter what, you never back down to no one. When the girls teased or spread rumors about you, you gave them a good threat or two and they'll leave you alone. When boys make fun of you for being a tomboy who enjoys ponies, rainbows, and skirts, you give 'em a bloody nose without blinking twice. I even liked that time you called Eric a fat fuck for trying too hard to look progressive in front of women, when we all know he's not."</p>
<p>Nelly smiled when Butters said that. It's true, she loves boy bands, fairy tales, rainbows, and showing off her girly outfits, but she will NOT tolerate anyone who thinks she's an easy target because of that. And that goes double for anyone like Cartman, who got a "sun"-shiner when he tried to bully her back at 7th Grade. She didn't even need to imagine the faces of their peers when she knocked him out in one punch. She quelled her pride, however, when she remembers what she and Butters were talking about.</p>
<p>"Yeah, those times we had when we were dating?" Nelly said. "They were some of the best moments in my life. But I want to ask you, Butters: Why today, all of a sudden, you pushed me away? What's gotten you so spooked?" Nelly worked hard to keep her emotions in check while Butters comes up with an answer.</p>
<p>"Oh, that..." The moment of truth has come for Butters to admit it. "Nelly, you ever pay attention to the way you dress? You ever get that feeling that someone stares at the way you look?"</p>
<p>Nelly looked down at herself and sees nothing in particular. She looks back up at him, "Um, yeah? What's your point?"</p>
<p>"Well...um...oh dear." Butters blushed a deep scarlet red. "Nelly, when we first came to school, I was behind you and...<em>(gulp)</em>...I sort of have some very... <em>unwanted thoughts</em> about you."</p>
<p>"Oh." Nelly remembered her talk with Lola, about how Butters possibly has "unwanted thoughts" about her. She thinks she knows what Butters is talking about, but she wants to hear it from him. Nelly blushed in the same shade as Butters, before replying, "Um... what are your unwanted thoughts?"</p>
<p>"When I was behind you I... I saw th-the shape of your ass through your skirt. It was nice, round, and squishy-looking. I wanted to see what's under it, but I was too embarrassed. Nelly, what I'm trying to say is... I think you're really sexy."</p>
<p>Nelly's heart skipped a beat, she tugged down her skirt and closed her legs. Her face burns even hotter as she avoids eye contact with Butters. "Is... is that the reason you're avoiding me? Butters, I am-...<em>was</em> your girlfriend, I wouldn't have minded. I saw you trying to look under my skirt during Sex Ed, and I don't feel bad about it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, my parents told me that if I had sex with my girlfriend, I would have to marry her, no questions. I wasn't ready for such responsibility, and I thought neither were you, so I try not to lead you on. Kenny tried to tell me otherwise, but this is Kenny we're talking about, so I didn't take his advice."</p>
<p>Nelly fixes her hair before meeting Butters' blue eyes with her green ones. "I thought the same way too, until I talked to Lola about it. She told me married couples shouldn't be the only ones who have sex and... Butters...?" She looks down and grabs Butters' thigh, to his surprise. "If you wanted to look up my skirt... um... we can... we can go back to my place a-and spend some time together, is that okay?"</p>
<p>"Sure. But, aren't you mad at me?"</p>
<p>Nelly smiles and kisses Butters on the lips again. "Of course I am. But I never stopped loving you, my little butterscotch."</p>
<p>Butters was stunned. He was over the moon and felt a surge of emotions running through him. He was so relieved, happy, joyful, and thankful, that he hugged Nelly, crying out his heart and tears for the girl. "NELLY!!! <em>(sobs)</em> I thought, I thought I was gonna lose you! <em>(hic)</em> I thought you were gonna hate me again!"</p>
<p>Nelly hugs the boy, crying as well. "I'll never hate you for real, Butters! <em>(hic)</em> I was just so angry, scared, and upset! I'm always here for you! <em>(sniffle)</em> My adorable prince!"</p>
<p>They continued crying for 5 more minutes. After calming down, they got up from the bench and embraced each other, not wanting to let go. "I promise, Nelly, I'll never avoid you or hide anything from you again." Butters said.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Nelly said. "I swear I won't hurt or intimidate you again, Butters! I'll be the best girlfriend ever!"</p>
<p>Butters and Nelly break free from their embrace and began to walk towards Nelly's house. While walking, Nelly grabs Butters' ass and smirks at him. Butters smirks back and grabs Nelly's butt. To take it a step further, he digs his finger underneath her skirt and pulls it up, exposing her buttocks and panties in front of the school. Nelly giggled and pushed Butters, Butters pushes her back and the couple laughed as they held each other with one arm each.</p>
<p>There was just one more thing to do...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Butters and Nelly have sex for the first time.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: Contains explicitly sexual content, language, and foreplay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nelly opens the door to her house and enters the kitchen. "Hey mom!" She greets. Nelly's mom turns around to see her daughter.</p><p>"Oh, hey sweetie!" Nelly's mom said, embracing her daughter. "How was school today!?"</p><p>"It was great! I had a great time with my boyfriend!" Nelly gives a knowing smile to Butters. Nelly's mom approaches the young man.</p><p>"Oh, Butters, what a handsome little fella you'd become." She grabs and pinches his cheeks, much to Butters' embarrassment. "Nelly is so lucky to have dated someone like you!"</p><p>"Ah-hem!" Nelly had her hands on her hips while glowering at her mother. Nelly's mom giggled and lightly tapped Butters in the cheek.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, just a little habit of mine." She walks towards the door, putting on her jacket. "Now you two kids behave while I'm gone, I'm going to find Matt to have some fun time with him. Good luck!" She closes and locks the door.</p><p>Butters looks at Nelly "What was that about?"</p><p>Nelly shrugged. "She does that with all of my boyfriends. I think she just misses being a teenager." She takes off her boots and sweater, revealing her blue t-shirt. "Anyways, Butters let's go to my room, I got some condoms we can use."</p><p>Butters gulped. "C-condoms? We're going to-?"</p><p>"Yes!" Nelly interrupted. "We're going to have sex." She unties her pigtails and swept her hair back, revealing its natural shoulder-length. Butters blushes as he forgets how beautiful Nelly's hair is. Nelly walks up and caresses Butters' cheek, staring dreamingly into his eyes. "I know this is what we both want." She kissed him. Butters embraces Nelly while she wraps her arms around his neck.</p><p>Unlike before, there's nothing stopping them while they're making out. They merged their tongues together and enjoyed the taste, while Butters fondles Nelly's back and Nelly in turn feels his muscles underneath his shirt. They separate with a saliva trail sticking their two tongues together.</p><p>Nelly immediately takes his shirt off. "I want to see it, let me see...!" She muttered. Nelly sighs upon Butters' chest and shoulders, nuzzling into him. "You have no idea how much you complete me, Butters."</p><p>"Oh jeez... t-thanks, Nelly." Butters gasped when Nelly grabbed and rubbed his crotch, while giving him a seductive smile.</p><p>"Let's get to somewhere more comfortable." Nelly said. The two walked upstairs.</p><hr/><p>Nelly's room had a beige ceiling, green walls, and a queen-sized bed with cutesy pink merchandise adorned over a white frame. Butters was glad no one else was in the house, otherwise they would've teased Nelly. Nelly takes off her socks and sits on the bed, crossing her legs.</p><p>"Like what you see?" She asked. Butters felt his pants get tighter when he sees her legs. Nelly leans back and shifts her legs around, allowing for Butters to come closer. He went down to observe her legs up-close.</p><p>He touches her skin, and with one sweep, he felt her legs embracing his hand like a soft pillow. He reached into her inner thighs, Nelly uncrosses her legs so Butters can keep fondling her. He reached up her skirt, feeling his fingers press into her panties. Nelly spreads her legs apart, showing her privates to her boyfriend.</p><p>Butters was surprised at first, but still continued, placing his hands on Nelly's thighs, causing her to flinch. He remembered guys at his school talking about "eating (their) girlfriend's pussies", so he puts his face closer into Nelly's crotch, where her panties were. He licks the mound of her pussy through her panties, making Nelly gasp.</p><p>He sniffed her womanhood, smelling pleasure and a distinct smell when he stares at her crotch. He continues licking her until she moans, making his dick feel even harder. He moved her panties aside, seeing her vagina, and rubs it.</p><p>Nelly's moans became louder and she breathes heavily. She felt the need to cum when Butters licks her, almost instinctively, worming his way into her defenses. Her heart raced as she gained hot red blushes, both on her pussy and face, and was overwhelmed by pleasure. She closes her eyes and embraces the amorous rising within her.</p><p>Butters spreads her pussy apart and lets its juices flow, obviously aroused by his foreplay. He breaches into it with his index and middle fingers, pumping back and forth. Nelly gave a moan of either pain or pleasure, but he's hoping it's the latter. He wants everything within Nelly, so Butters inserts his tongue into her, into her vagina.</p><p>He licks for 3 seconds before Nelly climaxes and squirts into Butters' face. She gave an orgasmic squeal as Butters gets up and spits her juices back out. "Ew, Nelly!"</p><p>"Sorry..." Nelly said, still in her afterglow. "Oh god, that's so good...!"</p><p>"Why would you pee in my face, Nelly!? That's gross!"</p><p>"Why'd you pee in my face, Nelly!?" Butters reprimanded. "That's gross!"</p><p>"I didn't pee in your face, stupid!" Nelly argued. "I just... climaxed all over you, yeah..." She rubs her pussy, feeling a spark of pleasure left by Butters.</p><p>"Wait, you can do that too?" He picks the substance from his mouth. "I thought only boys can do that."</p><p>"Wait, you do that too?" He checks the cum on his mouth. "I thought only boys do that."</p><p>"No, girls can do it too. We just don't do it as often. Sometimes, when we're really excited, we shoot fluid out of our vaginas like a squirt gun. Don't know how, but that's just how it works."</p><p>"Oh wow." Butters looks down at his spit on the floor. "I'm sorry. If I had known, I would've kept that in my mouth."</p><p>"It's okay, it's your first time." Nelly struggles to stand up. "You know what you can do to repay me?" She removes her panties and lifts her skirt up, letting Butters see her ass in full view. Butters' wiener hardened again and she fondles her ass.</p><p>"Wow, it's really soft, Nelly."</p><p>"I know..." Nelly panted. "It would feel even better, if you put your wiener in me." She bends down and leans over her bed. She spreads her ass cheeks so that Butters can see her asshole. He takes off his pants and puts his dick near her ass.</p><p>"Y-you want me to put it here?"</p><p>"Yes, do it now!"</p><p>Butters shoved his wiener directly into her anus, emitting a cry from Nelly. "Not so hard, Butters!"</p><p>"S-sorry!" He continues inserting it. "I-it's just, it feels so good right now!" He thrusts. "So tight!"</p><p>"AH, Butters! Oh!" Nelly moans as Butters keeps thrusting, slapping his hips against her ass. Her breasts scraped across the bed underneath her shirt. With each thrust made, Nelly felt her legs becoming weaker and air pushed out of her lungs, causing her to smile in pleasure.</p><p>Butters couldn't believe the pleasure he's feeling right now. He and Nelly always avoided sex because their parents told them they have to marry afterwards, so they didn't know what it felt like. He always was afraid of becoming closer with Nelly only for them to break up later, much like with Charlotte. But right now, it's different; he can feel that Nelly won't abandon him like Charlotte, that she won't treat him like trash much like their supposed "friends" did. They're together right now and he's grateful for it, so he's thrusting as hard as he could to make her feel good.</p><p>Coming close to climaxing, Butters grabbed Nelly's skirt and digs his wiener into her, cumming inside of her asshole. Nelly screamed as she felt his hot semen fill her up. They were both near their limit, but there was one more thing they wanted to do.</p><p>Nelly pants. "Butters... condoms... in my cabinet, get them... now!" Butters listens to her demands and opens her drawer, revealing a box of pink condoms. He takes one out and wraps it over his penis. He and his girlfriend take their clothes off and become naked.</p><p>Nelly lays on her bed and spreads her legs, showing her bare pussy and breasts. Butters pounces and kisses her, with Nelly kissing him back. They made out until Butters takes his penis and inserts himself into her. Nelly screams in pleasure, encouraging Butters to thrust harder. Butters grabbed and squeezed her bouncing breasts into his hands. Nelly grabbed his hand and they rocked the bed hard enough to make creaking sounds.</p><p>They felt themselves cumming again soon, so Butters bends down and kisses Nelly, who in turn hugs him closer and moans into his mouth. The whole world felt numb to them, as they only focused on the feelings between their lips and genitals.</p><p>"Nelly! I love you so much!" Butters said between moans. "I love you, Nelly!"</p><p>Nelly nods, replying, "I love you too, Butters!" She moans.</p><p>They began screaming and moaning together, wanting their feelings to explode in ecstasy. Butters stops kissing Nelly and only cares about thrusting into her pussy. Nelly lifts her waist up so that Butters would thrust even harder. She gave high-pitched squeals while holding onto her pillow for comfort.</p><p>"BUTTERS!" Nelly screamed.</p><p>"NELLY!" Butters screamed.</p><p>In one last thrust, Butters cums into her pussy, filling up the condom in hot white juices. The two teens sighed and panted heavily, being physically drained from their activity. Butters gets up from bed to throw the condom away while Nelly lays in stunned silence, still feeling her afterglow. Butters lays alongside her, covering them with her blanket.</p><p>"That was... wow." Nelly said.</p><p>"D-did it feel good, um, Nelly?" Butters asked. Nelly looks and smiles to him.</p><p>"You did more than good Butters, you were awesome!" She comes and kisses him. For once, Butters doesn't reciprocate. Nelly looks in concern. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"I-it's just..." Butters sniffles and rubs his eye, taking a tear out. "All this time, I avoided sex with you out of fear of getting married, but it... it just felt so <em>good</em>, you know? I'm really sorry I avoided you Nelly, I just didn't wanted to hurt you, is all."</p><p>"Butters, you didn't hurt me..." Nelly said. She caresses his cheek, "In fact, I wanted to have sex with you, too, but I avoided it because, well, my parents also told me I have to marry after having sex. But they were just old-fashioned views, so I think we don't need to take them seriously." She kisses him. "You never hurt me, Butters, instead you complete me. Remember that." She takes his hands and puts them together, staring lovingly into his eyes.</p><p>Butters smiles and stares back at her. "Oh, geez, I'm glad I'm so important to you."</p><p>"Yeah." Nelly shyly looks away. "I should apologize to Annie tomorrow."</p><p>"Why, what'd you do?"</p><p>"I... pushed her against the lockers, called her a bitch and asked her what is wrong with you. I thought she was trying to steal you away because she once worked for your kissing company. I got jealous and let my anger get the best of me."</p><p>Butters' jaw dropped. "Oh. Well, it's never too late to say sorry, sooner or later. Besides, we always forgive Eric, so I'm sure Annie will forgive you."</p><p>Nelly smiles and fixes her hair. "Thanks."</p><p>Butters' eyes looked down and shifted around. "Nelly, th-there's something I want to tell you."</p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>"Oh dear..." Butters blushes. "I, erm... Nelly, can you... can you marry me?" He gulped. "Will you marry me and be my wife?"</p><p>Nelly looks at him oddly. "Why are you asking now?"</p><p>"Because... because I love you and... I want to be with you. I know we didn't get along as kids and we recently had a fight, but you're the best girl I've ever known. You're really pretty, smart, and strong-willed, and that's what I like about you. It's like Kenny said, I'm really lucky to have you." Butters can see that Nelly's face is starting to soften up, so he begins to tear up. "So please... Nelly, after we graduate, will you marry me?"</p><p>Nelly's face softened and blushed, her eyes turned red and she hiccupped. She cries into Butters' chest. "YES!" She screamed. "Yes, I'll marry you! I love you Butters, and I'll never want to leave you." She continues sobbing. "My husband..."</p><p>Butters hugs and comforts her. "Don't worry, my wife..." He pats her back. "I won't leave you. Nothing can ever tear us apart ever again. Not Charlotte, not Lexus, none of those skanky bitches or assholes. It's just you and me, together." Nelly stops crying and looks up at him.</p><p>"So, what do you want to name our first kid?" Butters asked. Nelly ponders to herself.</p><p>"If it's a girl, I'm thinking Belly. What about you?"</p><p>"If it's a boy, I'm thinking... Nutters." He said. Nelly snickers at his joke and they went into hysterical laughter. They recall the time Butters (unsuccessfully) kicked Nelly "in the balls" when they were kids and got into a play-fight with one another. Not out of malice, but pure fun.</p><p>From the window, unbeknownst to them, Kenny and Lola were watching the whole time, seemingly undetected by the couple. "Aw, aren't they romantic?" Lola asked.</p><p>Kenny nods with pride. "Yeah, indeed. My little Butters has finally become a man." He jumps down from the window and lands on the grass below. He signals Lola to jump and grabs her in his arms. He lets her down while they continue to listen to Butters and Nelly playing with themselves in the house.</p><p>"I'm just glad Nelly has a boyfriend she really likes." Lola said, with both hands behind her. "Maybe now she'll stop being such a sour puss."</p><p>"Yeah, and Butters needs to have a girlfriend as tough as her, just in case he can't defend himself." Kenny said. "He's gotta need it later on."</p><p>"I gotta say though, watching them have sex like that... it really gets me going." Lola brings her knees together while leaning on one leg. "Wanna go to my house and some fun?" She leans towards Kenny and smiles flirtatiously. Kenny gives her a knowing smile.</p><p>"Sure, just one question." He points at her skirt. "What color panties are you wearing?"</p><p>Lola laughs and lifts her frilly white dress, revealing her green panties to her boyfriend. Kenny whistles. "We're gotta be all night!"</p><p>Lola drops her dress and grabs Kenny's arm. "Let's go, I don't want my folks wondering where I'm gone."</p><p>Kenny and Lola interlocked their arms together, flirting in the night while walking towards Lola's house. Meanwhile, Butters kisses Nelly goodbye and makes it back to his house, filled with newfound confidence. Nelly sits in her room, smiling about her experience with Butters, and waiting for the day they get married.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>